marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Norman Osborn (Earth-12131)
, ; formerly the | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-12131 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 185 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Auburn | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Criminal; businessman | Education = | Origin = Human enhanced via the Goblin Serum | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Playdom | First = | Quotation = It's the pumpkin-chucker himself. You know it's not Halloween, right? | Speaker = Hawkeye | QuoteSource = Marvel: Avengers Alliance | HistoryText = Norman Osborn built his chemicals corporate empire at the expense of ruining competitors and partners alike. When he was developing an experimental super-soldier serum, the unfinished compound blew up in his face and gave Osborn increased strength, agility and healing capabilities, at the cost of his sanity. He adopted the persona of a bogeyman that scared him as a child and decided to conquer the underworld along with the legitimate business world. The Pulse After a mysterious Pulse brought the Isotope-8 compound to Earth, the Green Goblin led a group of Iso-powered thugs to wreck havoc in the Yankee Stadium, it was revealed that Doctor Doom was patronizing Osborn as the Alliance found numerous laboratories of Green Goblin. Osborn decided to reveal himself and fight the heroes, but he was defeated by Hawkeye. Head Shot Nick Fury and Maria Hill disappeared from a diplomatic engagement in the Latverian Embassy. The Green Goblin was one of the numerous villains sent by Doom to interfere with the Alliance rescue mission, and he faced the heroes after they had defeated Jack O'Lantern and Vector. Osborn was confronted by Black Cat as the part of the Alliance went to support her. As soon as he was defeated, Osborn retreated to the Embassy. Cry Havok After the Brotherhood of Mutants and Hellfire Club were stopped from repowering the Living Pharaoh, Osborn revealed himself as having secretly helped the Hellfire Club for his own secret motives. He was defeated by Mister Fantastic and escaped. Titanomachia Osborn was one of the selected members left to be part of Doctor Doom's Syndicate before it was revealed to be a façade for his true plans, as he planned to become the new leader of A.I.M.. As soon as the Syndicate was defeated, Doom revealed his true motivations. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Norman Osborn of Earth-616. * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Agility * Enhanced Intelligence ** Genius-Level intelligence * Accelerated Healing Factor * Skilled Martial Artist * Marksmanship * Goblin Technologies ** Highly Durable Goblin Suit ** Pumpkin Bombs ** Razor Bats ** High-Tech Glider | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Norman Osborn of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = * Goblin Glider | Weapons = * Pumpkin Bombs | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Superhuman (800 lbs-25 ton) Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Regeneration Category:Osborn Family